As semiconductors continue to decrease in size while power densities increase, heat dissipation problems must continue to be resolved. Typically, heat sinks are used to cool semiconductors. Semiconductors can use ceramic or plastic packages. Heat sinks are very difficult to attach to plastic packages. Adhesives do not stick very well, and mechanical attachment is expensive. Some mechanical attachment methods can damage the semiconductor package.
One prior art method uses double sided thermal adhesive tape to attach heat sinks to the plastic packages. An external device provides additional support and protection to the heat sinks. This device is a piece of molded plastic that fits over the top of the heat sinks and is attached to the circuit board with screws. A piece of thin foam rubber is attached to the device over the location of the heat sinks. The foam rubber applies even pressure to the top of the heat sinks and compensates for height tolerance problems.
However, this approach is time consuming and expensive. Labor is needed to attach the foam rubber to the device and the foam rubber adds to the cost.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to reduce the cost and labor associated with installing heat dissipation devices for semiconductor devices.
In addition, the double sided tape may weaken with age. If the heat sinks are not handled properly, then the loss of the mechanical strength of the tape will increase the thermal impedance at the thermal interface between the heat sink and the semiconductor package.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to improve the thermal interface of the heat sink and semiconductor package by improving the mechanical strength at the thermal interface.